


The Forgotten Green Cherry

by Kayleigh_Payne



Series: The Non-Series Collection [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Soulmates AU, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: Everyone has a countdown timer on their forearms that tell you how much time you have left to meet your soulmate. Otherwise, you may never wake up again. Louis is starting to realize how little time he has left, and he has no idea what to do about it.





	The Forgotten Green Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has a countdown timer on their forearms that tell you how much time you have left to meet your soulmate. Otherwise, you may never wake up again. Louis is starting to realize how little time he has left, and he has no idea what to do about it. 
> 
> (This is apart of my non-series, which is a series of first chapters I felt the need to write but never finish, please do not expect a story out of any of these.)

“There's nothing I want more in this world, than somebody who loves me naked”

 

2 months before 

Teal blue eyes stared straight at the wall in front of them. A warm bath is drawn, vanilla candles lit and melting around him. Louis Tomlinson slid himself into the bath slowly. Looking directly at the wall in front of him. He was home alone. His roommates have already gone off to who knows what club with who knows who. 

So there Louis sat alone with slow jazz playing in the background and took a deep sigh. He leaned his head back and slowly submerged himself into the water completely. While under the water he opened his eyes, the warm water burning his eyes. He looked up through the clear water and pulled out his wrist. 

Usually, his wrist was covered, only his eyes saw the time running out on his clock. He looked at his unusually bare wrist and closed his eyes. 

 

54 days 17 hours 23 minutes 34 seconds.

He was slowly running out of time. The minute his clock stopped so would the even breathes coming out of his mouth. What was the point in trying anymore? Every day inched closer and closer and he still had no idea who his possible soulmate could be. Louis searched every day, hoping that he would feel the sharp surge of who knows what flow through his body.

Everyone felt something different, when they first touched, smelled even saw their soulmate. Nobody ever had the same experience when they had their first contact. His roommate Niall said it held felt like a million butterflies were fluttering all over his face. He had smelled the slightest scent of sweet sweat caused only by the work of a baker. When he looked up, Niall told him he had never known what true love was until that moment. He felt as if all of the happiness in the world had been taken and placed directly in front of him. Soft curls fell midway onto a semi-round face covered in flour. A gentle pair of eyes stared back in him, mouth parted in awe. Just like that, Niall says he knew he was in love.

Louis had heard the story a million times, so many that he could recite every word from Niall or Ashton’s mouth as they recalled their first meeting. 

When would Louis feel that? Why couldn’t he find that? Countless and meaningless nights with random strangers who had also given up on finding their true happiness had really taken its strain on Louis’ mind. He could feel as if his soulmate was right there sometimes, right in front of him. He could taste his soulmate, stale coffee, and unsalted almonds. Something Louis would personally never find himself eating but the taste brought him comfort. Sometimes.

Louis tried to ly further in the bath, letting the slowly cooling water surround him more. His breathing slowed just a little, his mind drifting to all of the possible outcomes of his future. Maybe his soulmate would be a doctor. Someone who worried far too much when Louis got sick, but always knew exactly what to do if he sneezed six times in a row. 

Maybe his soulmate would be a dog trainer. Who had hundreds of awards for teaching dogs and maybe even sometimes cats how to jump through endless hoops that were set on fire. Maybe, just maybe, his soulmate was the child of a Monarchy. A prince or princess waiting for Louis to come and rescue them from the never-ending day by day they lived in. 

Maybe his soulmate was average, just like Louis was. They worked in a Coffee bistro and served drinks and blueberry muffins with a smile every single day. They attended unis classes at the closest university nearby; majoring in Elementary math and minoring in Psychology. 

At the end of the day, Louis decided his soulmate could be anybody. He or she could be sitting in a bathtub contemplating about who Louis himself was and just waiting for the day they would meet and their counters would restart. 

The next time Louis opened his eyes, everything was blurry. His ears were clogged with water and his nose was runny. He blinked a few times, trying to process what was going on. He turned his head to see a blurry image of brown to dirty blonde ombre hair, and a voice calling his name.

“..is, Oui, Louis, LOUIS!”

Louis, finally coming back into the real world, linked haphazardly at his roommate, Niall.

“I’ve been calling you for like 10 minutes dude, I didn’t even know you were home,” Niall said with a roll of his eyes, before exiting the bathroom. “Maybe if you weren’t so deaf underwater you would’ve heard me.” He said from the hallway.

“Yeah, well what’d you want?” Louis grumbled, slouching himself into his now ice cold bath. 

“Ay, watch the attitude. Just got home meself.” Niall replied.

Louis could hear him rummaging through the closet outside of the bathroom where they kept their towels and soaps, and other random things Niall and Ashton deemed necessities for their bathroom.

“Was just trying to see if ya wanted to order something to eat before all the good shops are closed, yeh?” When Niall reappeared next, he was holding a towel in one hand and covering his eyes with the other. “Not really trying to see more of your bits down under mate.” Niall sniggered, leaving the towel on the floor and walking back out of the room for a second time.

Louis laughed to himself, his roommate was something else. He rose from the bathtub,feeling the coolness around him after being in the water for more than long enough. He wrapped the towel tightly around his smaller waist twice, securing it wouldn’t fall down at a bad time. He opened up the cupboard under the sink, grabbing the elastic bandage wraps he kept under there and walked out of the bathroom as well.

He could hear Niallin the living room, more than a few voice joining him in some type of laughter. He poked his head around the corner and smiled, seeing some good friends surrounding his couch. Movies thrown into different directions on the coffee table, and different hands searching through to go menus they had snagged from numerous restaurants.

“Louis!” A voice shouted happily.

“Calum, always a pleasure having your feet propped on my table at 2am.” Louis said laughing, walking past the group of his friends. Just his usual group, Niall and Ashton of course, since they lived there, Liam, Calum and Zayn (Zayn being the newest addition to their group), and of course sweet naive Harry. 

“Not joining the party Lou?” Harry had asked from his position on the floor, right in front of the tv. He was also holding a takeout menu, this one from a mexican themed place a little down the road. 

“Can’t join without clothes on”

“As if that’s stopped people before” Liam said scoffing while he looked through movies next to Harry. Letting Liam decide on a movie was always interesting, Louis knew he only had a few choices to look through, but it was either a romantic comedy that would make everyone laugh and cry...or a superhero movie.

“Well, I won’t join the number of people who are comfy being in the nude. Especially in front of his groups of mates.” Louis replied, walking the rest of the way to his bedroom to throw on clothes. 

He closed the door behind him, enjoying the silence in his room for a minute before pulling on a pair of boxers and loose coca-cola themed pajama bottoms. Not bothering with a shirt, he sprayed on a light layer of cologne before walking back into the living room and throwing himself onto the loveseat not far from the couch. Louis threw his legs onto the table, reaching across and taking the the takeout menu from Harry’s hands.

Harry pouted before grabbing an asian food menu instead, sticking his tongue out at Louis.

“So what are we watching and eating?”Liam said, holding up two different movies, both choices making the group of friends groan.

Two hours later found the boys mostly all asleep, unfinished variations of food food boxes surrounding them. Liam was passed out on the floor, his jacket covering his upper half. Calum and Zayn had occupied most of the couch, cuddled close together and snoring soundly. Niall had thrown a blanket over the two before retiring to his room, a sleepy Ashton already waiting for him under the covers of their bed. 

That left Louis and Harry, both half awake and semi watching the ending of the movie. Halfway through the movie, Harry had found himself wrapped around Louis; his head nesting comfy in Louis neck. 

“Louis,” Harry called softly, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. “I’m scared.”  
Louis looked down at Harry, shocked at the words he had just heard from the taller boys mouth.

“Scared of what Haz?” 

“I haven’t told anybody this..” Harry said quietly, looking around the room to make sure the rest of their friends were asleep. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them with what he was debating on saying. It was more of the fact that him and Louis had a stronger bond than the rest, and he would trust Louis with anything. Maybe even his life. 

“I, I don’t know if I’m going to be here much longer,” Harry took a sigh then, sitting up from Louis’ arms. “I’m scared my time is running out to find someone… anyone.” He looked down, trying to compose himself. “What if my soulmate never find me? And what if I don’t ever find them? I still have sometime but, I’m just a little scared.”

Louis sighed, pushing Harry’s head back into his neck. How would he make Harry feel better? Especially when he felt the exact same way.

“I’m scared too Harry, but we’re gonna be okay, ya know?” Louis said finally.

“I wish it could’ve been you sometimes.” Harry whispered, no louder than a mouse.

“Yeah...I wish that too babe. I wish it a lot more than I should sometimes.” Louis whispered back, closing his eyes and kissing Harry on the top of his head. He kept his eyes closed, deciding this would be a good time to fall asleep. Before either of them said something they couldn’t come back from. 

Harry must have figured the same, because the next few minutes were filled with silence, the credits rolling on the tv from the movie they watched. The next sound was Harry’s quiet even breathing, indicating he’d fallen asleep.

Louis looked down at the peaceful look on his friends face. This was something he sadly couldn’t protect him from. Something Harry would have to figure out without the older boys help. 

Damn, Louis wished Harry could’ve been his soulmate too though. 

That was his last thought before he finally drifted off to sleep along with his friends.


End file.
